When I die young
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: I don't think I'd ever die this young. I mean, I should have at least knew that it could have been a possiabily.


I always knew that I was going to die young. I told my mom that when I died that I wanted to be buried in satin. Yea, I like that. buried in satin, on a... Bed of roses! I don't want to be buried in the cemetary...

Maybe I could be buried by that creek in the woods close to Derek's house! Hm, buried at dawn with the Pack howing their goodbyes. I would love that type of song...

I wonder if I could turn into a rainbow? Like ever time it rains I could show up and shine down on everybody that I left behind. Maybe I'll be able to tell my mom that I'm a rainbow and whenever I shine she'll know that I'm safe.

Except I wont shine when I'm buried. That day I will let the world be gray.

I feel like I've had enough time. Yea sure, I didn't do anything special. But who can say that they got over epilepsy?!

I hope they put me in white. People always said that while looks good on me. I wonder if Boyd misses me? He said that he was going to love me forever. I told him that my forever isn't gonna last long. Maybe when he dies he can also be a rainbow with me too!

I hope they let me wear my pearls. I never did get to wear them. I hope the Pack is wearing their best. I should have sold my thoughts before I died. Because they are worth more after I'm dead. Wait. I am dead. So they are worth a lot then hun?

I wish they listened to me before I died. Why don't people hear you intel after you left?

Or maybe I could be a dove. They are full of peace and love. I hope nobody cries. I hope they save them for something sadder.

Good. They wore their best.

* * *

I don't think I'd ever die this young. I mean, I should have at least knew that it could have been a possibly. I know werewolves, I've fought a Kanima, an Alpha Pack, and now an Nogitsune. I should have known my luck would have run out sooner or later. At least I got to spend my last moments in the arms of my first love.

I remember when I was younger. I was helping my dad clean up the house before my mom got home from a vacation she had with some of her friends. I don't know how we got on the topic, but I remember telling my dad about a song I heard on the radio a couple of days ago. If talked about how a girl wanted her funeral to go.

I told my dad that if I died before I had married some, I wanted to be pick in a dress that looks like a wedding dress. I wanted to wear white, but I didn't want just white. My dad suggested that I have roses surrounded me. I like that. It sounds beautiful.

_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_Uh oh, uh oh_

I'd never thought that I would meet my mom this early after she died. I thought it would be twenty or thirty more years. I guess life isn't what you always think it is.

I talked to my mom today and I told her that I wanted to be at my own funeral. She told me we could go together. After all a rainbow has more that one color...

I don't like seeing my friends looking so sad. I wish I didn't go. I wish I didn't die. I want to be back hanging out with my friends. Why did I have to die? I liked living! But if I wasnt there, who else would have died? Would Lydia had died? Would Stiles? Scott? Ethan? Aiden?

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

Its kind of funny really. The song I told my dad about all those years ago? Has a line in there that talks about a sharp knife of a short life. I think that song was ment for me..

I no longer wish that I didn't die. I'm happy with how my life turned out. I think I had enough time. I'm glad I got to spend it with all the people I met.

I was happy to see that my dad let Lydia help him. She picked a beautiful white dress and... Awe, she filled the bottom of the casket with red rose. And the songs she played.

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

My mom told me that she was waiting for me and my dad, but her time in this after life world has taken its toll on her. She isn't going to be able to wait for my dad. She wants me to go with her. I want to wait for my dad, but I can also fell the effects of this place.

I've decided that I'm going with my mom. I'm ready for my next life. Here I come.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

I met Erica and Boyd here in this new world that I'm in. I've made amends with them. I'm glad they no longer hate me.

This new place has a lot of wonderful things. Anything you could ever dream of. I love it here.

It looks like someone else is coming here. Who could it be? I hope it's not anybody I know...

"Hello Aiden."

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my new songfic! I was going to make one about Aiden, but I don't think I would have wrote him right :( If you wanna see more, leave a review with a song and I'll try to make one! **


End file.
